The primary objective of the program is to develop procedures for teaching mentally retarded persons the cognitive and language processes necessary to cope with the natural environment. Language and cognitive processes of retarded and normal children will be analyzed in both the laboratory and in the natural environment. The general aims of the program are: 1. To analyze the language and cognitive requirements, the natural environments and refine procedures which will enable the retarded children to develop and generalize the skills necessary to cope with these requirements. 2. To analyze the processes involved in the development and use of concepts in language. 3. To analyze the higher level cognitive decision making processes required in learning and using concepts and language. The proposed program is a major portion of the behavioral research of the Kansas Center for Research in Mental Retardation and Related Aspects of Human Development. The structure of the research program is based on previous research of the Kansas Center and dedicated to developing skills in retarded children which will allow them to live useful lives outside of an institution.